O Conto do Inverno
by Dark Lady BR
Summary: Sandor Clegane reencontrou Sansa Stark, apenas para perceber que a menina inocente que ele quase havia ousado amar estava perdida para sempre. Mas quando ela aparece em seu quarto, lembrando-lhe de promessas feitas sob o efeito do vinho e da guerra, ele ousa voltar atrás e quebrar os seu juramento?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Eu sei, você sabe, todos nós sabemos. A song of Ice and Fire e todos os seus derivados comerciais não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **Para quem não leu toda a obra publicada e acompanha somente a série televisiva essa narrativa pode conter spoilers, já que segue fielmente o conteúdo dos livros até a Dança dos Dragões. Se você preferir manter o suspense em relação ao enredo, essa talvez não seja a melhor história para você. Não vai dizer que eu não avisei. A classificação indicativa é M ou NC/17, ou seja posteriormente essa história vai ficar um pouco pesada os mais sensíveis, leia por sua conta e risco.

* * *

**Os contos do Inverno**

**Prólogo**

_ Sansa? – Tyrion se levantou de seu lugar ao lado da rainha, caminhando até a beirada do estrado, como se para vê-la melhor, uma expressão de pura descrença florescendo eu seu rosto marcado.

_ Vejo que já está familiarizada com o meu Mão, lady Sansa... – a voz da rainha era calma e clara, pouco impressionante assim como a sua figura. Quem não a conhecesse bem poderia tomá-la, facilmente, por uma jovem mulher tola. Mas Sansa estava acostumada com isso por agora, ela aprendera a ler além das aparência. Essa era a mulher que lhe devolveria o Norte.

Ela ergueu os olhos do chão, lentamente levantando-se de onde estava ajoelhada. A sombra enorme do Cão engolia sua sombra menor, projetando-se todo o caminho até o trono e aos pés da Rainha Daenerys. Fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida.

_ Ora, sua graça, é claro que o conheço. – ela disse, trancando seus olhos azuis com os violetas da outra mulher – Tenho a honra de ser sua esposa.

O burburinho cresceu na corte, começando com um sussurro suave, mas se alastrando rápido como fogo. Daenerys se levantou de seu lugar no trono, vindo repousar ao lado de seu Mão, com a mesma expressão de descrença que este mantinha.

_ Isso é verdade Lorde Tyrion? – seus olhos arroxeados pousaram no rosto deformado daquele que veio a se tornam seu mais caro amigo – Essa senhora é sua esposa?

Os olhos do anão continuavam fixados na figura fantasmagórica no meio do salão e durante longos segundos ele tentou reunir seus pensamentos dispersos, que insistiam em voltar aos muros carmesins da Fortaleza Vermelha e ao banquete fatídico onde a tinha visto pela última vez. Uma parte pequena dele foi golpeada pela vergonha ao perceber que nunca havia poupado sequer um pensamento para o destino de sua virginal esposa. A maior parte, no entanto, continuava abalada com essa estranha aparição.

_ Sim, minha rainha – ele finalmente disse, pouco mais alto que um sussurro – Tenho a honra que lhe apresentar a senhora minha esposa, Lady Sansa da Casa Stark.

* * *

**N.A:** Sim, eu sei que é muito curto. Mas garanto a vocês que os capítulos posteriores serão bem mais densos. Essa é minha primeira fanfic do universo d'As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, então não sei muito bem como vou me sair, mas espero que faça um trabalho minimamente decente com esses personagens. Comentem para incentivar essa pobre escritora a continuar na labuta.

Beeijos, Dark.


	2. Capitulo I - O Conto do Coveiro

**Nota da Autora: **Essa é minha primeira história no universo ASOIAF, então gostaria muito de saber a o real opinião de vocês acerca dela. Se puderem tirar um tempo para comentar e criticar eu ficaria agradecida, isso é muito importante para mim! Espero que gostem!

**Capitulo I – O conto do Coveiro**

_Não me sorrias à sombria fronte_

_Ai! Sorrir eu não posso novamente_

_Que o céu afaste o que tu chorarias_

_E em vão talvez chorastes, tão somente_

_A Inês - Lord Byron_

Sandor levantou cedo, ainda estava escuro lá fora, mas os sinos já convocavam os irmãos da fé às suas primeiras orações. Ele esfregou sua perna dolorida, com uma careta para o espaço esvaziado de carne na sua coxa, onde um dia havia um musculo.

"Malditos Saltibancos. Maldita garota Stark." Sua primeira oração escapou de seus lábios, sem que ao menos percebesse, como de costume. Os pensamentos voltados àquele momento de agonia pura que vivenciou debaixo daquela arvore às margens do Tridente, quando a morte era um alivio muito desejado. Ainda que negado. "Maldita garota Stark"

Nesse ponto ele já não sabia qual das meninas Stark ele amaldiçoava. Se a pequena e selvagem Arya ou se a elegante e corajosa Sansa. Provavelmente a última, afinal de contas era ela o seu mais temido fantasma do passado. Aquela lembrança dolorida a qual ele se apegava com tal fervor, que o impedia de completar seus votos e fadava-o a ser sempre um noviço.

Ele levantou-se, pescando em um gancho sob a cama as vestes marrons e surradas, a capa forrada com lã, as luvas gastas de couro. As botas apertavam um pouco seus pés, mas era difícil achar vestuário que se adequasse ao seu tamanho e por isso ele nunca reclamou. Foi mancando até a mesinha bamba do outro lado do quarto, enquanto seus outros irmãos também começavam a levantar-se. A água estava dolorosamente gelada e ele rangeu os dentes enquanto lavava o rosto, espantando os últimos vestígios de um sonho particularmente ruim.

Olhou de esguelha para a bengala rudimentar, mas robusta, que repousava serenamente na beira da cama, e decidiu-se, em nome de algum orgulho restante, a não usá-la hoje. Sabia que estaria arrependido antes do almoço, que a perna iria latejar a noite toda devido ao esforço extra, mas sabia também que era necessário suportar alguma dor, se quisesse ser um homem útil novamente e não apenas um aleijado.

O vento encheu a sala, assim que ele abriu a porta, trazendo consigo um redemoinho de neve branca e fresca. Alguns dos irmãos que ainda se vestiam, um particularmente que ainda trazia seu traseiro branco desnudo, reclamaram audivelmente no frio repentino, mas Sandor ignorou e, mancando, desceu os poucos degraus na frente de seu dormitório, apoiado fortemente no corrimão, cuja madeira fraca rangeu sob seu peso.

Alguns irmãos se juntaram a ele em sua caminhada até o Septo, mas sua companhia era silenciosa. Não era preciso fazer um voto para aprender a apreciar o silêncio na Ilha. Mesmo entre os novatos, como ele.

Dentro do templo os irmãos se separaram, cada um indo para se ajoelhar perante um dos Sete. Nesses tempos sombrios muitos cercavam a figura do Guerreiro, pedindo força e proteção, outros preferiam a Mãe, rezando por misericórdia e muitos ainda escolhiam se ajoelhar diante da Velha, esperando por sabedoria. Sandor era o único que se ajoelhava diante do Estranho.

Ele olhou para a figura sem face, imponente e terrível diante dele. _Não_, ele pensou amargamente, _fodam-se os deuses velhos e novos._ Ele nunca foi um homem de fé, seu coração e alma por demais turbulentos para aceitarem o calmo silêncio de uma oração.

Sua estadia aqui havia abrandado o caos de sua vida, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Foi-se o vinho, foi-se a espada. O açougueiro dentro dele permanecia adormecido. A terrível verdade era que ele permanecia apenas porque não havia um outro lugar onde pudesse estar.

Se os tempos fossem outros ele estaria agora em algum lugar das cidades livres, tendo vendido sua espada a alguma companhia de mercenários. Os Segundos Filhos parecia apenas pertinente. Ele ainda se deliciaria com a sensação da carne sendo dilacerada na ponta de sua espada, o cheiro metálico do sangue, os olhos que lentamente perdem o brilho, aquele último suspiro trêmulo antes do abençoado vazio.

_Sim_ \- ele pensou febrilmente, um sorriso perverso distorcendo ainda mais sua face hedionda – _Sim. Não há nada mais doce do que isso, salvo talvez a boceta encharcada de uma mulher._

Ele não conseguiu suprimir uma risadinha, pensando se todos os irmãos ali presentes se entregavam a esse tipo de pensamento vil, justamente enquanto prostrados diante de uma figura santa. Ele duvidava.

Não importa a fé do Irmão Mais Velho em sua redenção, ou o quanto ele se dedicou a tentar tornar Sandor um homem mais suave e digno. Sempre haveria fúria e devassidão correndo em suas veias, pois afinal de contas, isso era tudo o que ele conhecia.

O sol já estava alto no céu quando os irmão finalmente se levantaram, as pernas meio dormentes por permanecer horas ajoelhados. Sandor grunhiu e precisou se apoiar fortemente no altar para se levantar, enquanto amaldiçoava sob a sua respiração o gesto tolo de deixar sua bengala no quarto.

Ele praticamente arrastou a perna ferida atrás de si enquanto mancava em direção ao refeitório, onde uma comida parca e insossa o aguardava. Sentou-se na mesa, ocupando o lugar de dois homens robustos, o banco de madeira rangendo sob o seu peso.

_ Bom dia Irmão Sandor. - o Irmão Mais Velho apareceu, pousando suavemente a mão em seu ombro musculoso – Vai tomar os seus votos hoje?

_ Não. – Sandor resmungou, arrancando um naco de pão duro enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas.

Todos os dias o velho ancião fazia a mesma pergunta e todos os dias recebia a mesma resposta. Sandor se perguntava, à toa, quando chegaria o dia que o homem finalmente perceberia que ele não tinha a intenção de tomar nenhum voto e o expulsaria.

Mas o Irmão Mais Velho sabia, com a certeza que apenas os velhos tem, que havia apenas uma divindade que faria com que Sando Clegane de fato dobrasse o joelho. Esse homem que havia sido a encarnação do Estranho durante toda a sua vida só aceitaria a redenção se ela viesse de Sansa Stark, seu maior pecado.

* * *

Não foi sua beleza que o atraiu, não completamente. Obviamente sua beleza o havia atraído, mas não mais do que faria com qualquer homem que tivesse olhos e um mínimo de senso. Meryn e Trant a haviam achado bonita também e isso nunca os impediu de sentir alguma satisfação quando seus punhos fechados ajudavam a quebrar, dia após dia, o corpo e o espírito da pobre menina.

O reino estava cheio mulheres bonitas. _Mulheres _e não garotas recém floridas que mal haviam adquirido um par de tetas. _Cercei _era uma mulher bonita. Um casamento falido e três filhos depois e ela ainda conseguia fazer com que alguns marmanjos perdessem o fôlego em sua presença, como se fossem garotos verdes do verão e ainda, _ainda_ Cercei nunca o havia atraído da maneira como Sansa Stark havia feito. Não, era outra coisa.

Ele nunca havia conseguido precisar claramente o que tornava a garota Stark tão especial aos seus olhos, nunca havia conseguido apontar aquele pequeno traço que a fazia tão singular e durante muito tempo isso nunca importou.

Ele havia feito o seu melhor para ajudá-la em Porto Real. Claramente o seu melhor nunca foi o suficiente e embora ele a culpasse, em algum grau, pela sua recusa constante em enxergá-lo por trás de suas cicatrizes, ninguém em perfeito juízo jamais poderia culpá-la, afinal de contas ele sempre foi apenas um _cão._ E o que são os cães comparados aos cavaleiros? Porque esperar que ela o olhasse de frente, sem medo e sem nojo enquanto ele, que vinha convivendo com sua deformação por mais de vinte anos, ainda precisava estar bêbado antes de conseguir encarar seu próprio reflexo? Não, ele jamais poderia odiar Sansa Stark.

O fantasma dela o perseguiu em seus sonhos febris, enquanto morria às margens do Tridente. Enquanto se preparava para encarar o Estranho (o deus e não o seu cavalo hereticamente nomeado) Sandor se viu lamentando apenas por duas coisas em sua vida: por não ter sido sua a espada que matou seu irmão e por não ter conseguido proteger seu _Passarinho._

O fantasma dela continuou perseguindo-o enquanto ele se recuperava no mosteiro. Suas cortesias doces ainda ressoavam em seu ouvido enquanto ele cavava cova após cova, anos a fio no tempo em que permaneceu sobre a guarda dos Sete.

O fantasma dela ainda o perseguia quando ele, depois de anos sem erguer nada mais que uma pá, segurou com firmeza no punho de uma espada uma vez mais, para proteger os homens que o chamavam de _irmão._

O fantasma dela o perseguiu durante o longo inverno, enquanto ele e seus irmãos se amontoavam envolta do fogo insuficiente e ele via seus olhos nas chamas. Ela esteve com ele durante todo o tempo e ainda assim ele nunca conseguiu discernir o que foi que a fez tão especial aos seus olhos.

Até o dia em que a viu novamente.

* * *

Às vezes, nos contos e histórias fantásticas, que servem de alento para as crianças verdes do verão, os dias promissores ou terríveis são sempre enunciados por uma ligeira mudança no tempo, alguma tensão que paira no ar, um sexto sentido subitamente desperto. Isso não acontecia na vida real.

O dia raiou, os homens seguiram suas rotinas normalmente. Nenhum sinal divino veio de dentro do septo, onde as figuras ora terríveis, ora consoladoras dos Sete permaneciam inertes em sua representação. Não houve nenhum aviso para os velhos santos da Ilha Silenciosa.

O sol andava opaco por esses dias, _o inverno está chegando._ Sandor nascera no negrume gelado de um inverno, ele tinha cerca de três anos na primeira vez que vislumbrou a luz do sol de derramando sobre um mundo que não era inteiramente branco. Não que ele se lembrasse. O inverno tornou a chegar quando ainda era um rapaz verde de verão e ainda morava na fortaleza do seu senhor seu pai. E mais um inverno, perto no décimo sexto dia do seu nome e desse ele se lembrava com nitidez.

As noites escuras e terríveis, cujas manhãs resultavam inexoravelmente em uma pilha de cadáveres mortos a serem recolhidos das camas, pois não haviam conseguido sobreviver ao frio. Os soldados que se reuniam juntos para o calor, como pequenas garotinhas em seus castelos que dividiam suas camas na esperança de afastar os sonhos ruins. Para Sandor, os sonhos ruins sempre vieram de qualquer maneira.

Ele acordou com o cheiro nauseante de carne queimada, o desespero se abatendo sobre ele como um mau agouro. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que se tratava apenas de uma lembrança vívida, revisitada em seus sonhos. Que o cheiro pungente era apenas um resquício de sua própria imaginação. Ele levou a mão ao rosto, sentindo a textura de couro de sua pele queimada. Seu primeiro encontro com as chamas.

Algumas pessoas, bêbadas ou corajosas o suficiente, ousaram lhe perguntar quão mal havia doído as queimaduras. A resposta honesta é que queimar na verdade não doeu tanto. Obviamente, no primeiro momento em que as chamas tocaram seu rosto ele pensou que iria morrer, mas deve haver um limite na dor que um homem pode sentir, porque houve um momento em que não havia nenhuma dor, apenas a consciência aguda: _estou queimando_. E o cheiro horrível de sua carne incendiando. Ele se lembra com nitidez... a textura do carvão sobre o seu rosto, as cinzas que enchiam seu nariz e boca enquanto gritava. A força da mão enorme que o mantinha preso, suas próprias mãos menores arranhando a superfície áspera do chão, enquanto ele se retorcia em desespero para escapar. E o cheiro...

A dor de verdade veio depois. Veio enquanto estava deitado em lençóis de linho limpo, com o Meistre ao seu redor e sua mãe chorosa segurando impotente a sua mãozinha. Veio na forma de gritos que ecoavam pelo castelo, reverberavam nas paredes cinzentas. Veio com semanas de sofrimento e o seu rosto cru e monstruoso refletido em um espelho. A dor veio e não se foi.

Sandor espantou esses pensamentos, como se espanta uma mosca persistente. Ele calçou suas botas, sentindo a dor aguçada e relativamente nova em sua coxa, que piorava conforme o tempo ia esfriando. Sua manhã foi pobre de emoções como qualquer outra, como qualquer outro dia que vivia naquela solitária ilha. O irmão mais velho continuou a apostar em sua redenção – _Pronto para tomar seus votos hoje?_ – e novamente Sandor o decepcionou em suas esperanças. Como se não fosse por demais ingênuo esperar que o _açougueiro_ de Salinas se tornasse um homem santo.

Ele não era, de fato, o açougueiro de Salinas, mas os boatos haviam chegado até ele, mesmo nesse recanto meio perdido de mundo. E uma parte de Sandor sabia que poderia ter sido esse homem, violento e selvagem, deixando um rastro de sangue e medo por onde passasse, tal como Gregor o fora. Devia ter alguma coisa no sangue que compartilhavam, não devia?

A despeito de todas as emoções que a lembrança de Gregor poderia suscitar, Sandor não era o tipo de homem que se debruçava sobre um pensamento ou uma ideia, como Narciso, que se debruçou sobre um espelho liquido e acabou morrendo afogado. Não, Sandor era homem de ação. E mesmo que empunhar uma pá não se equipare a empunhar uma espada, o trabalho árduo e repetitivo permitia a quietude em sua mente e isso era tudo o que ele poderia desejar. Não que ele fosse um homem cujos desejos se realizassem com facilidade.

Eles chegaram quando o sol estava a pino no céu, silenciosos e organizados como um bando de selvagens, e tão violentos quanto. Você não pode ser chamado de cão sem ter alguns sentidos aguçados. Sandor imaginava que a ausência completa de álcool e a quietude constante do lugar tenham dado sua contribuição, mas não se sobrevive em Porto Real sem ter-se aprendido um ou dois truques úteis.

* * *

A terra já havia começado a endurecer e logo seria impossível cavar mais covas para as dezenas de corpos que chegavam todos os dias. Talvez então eles iriam queimá-los em uma grande pira e os irmãos se reuniriam ao redor dos ossos em chamas para se aquecerem um pouco e agradeceriam silenciosamente porque mesmo na morte aqueles indigentes eram de alguma serventia. _Foda-se. _– o cão pensou, sabendo que por mais profano que fosse seu pensando, ainda era verdadeiro.

O suor escorria pelos cabelos emaranhados, perdendo-se nos fios alongados de sua barba, os braços ardiam devido ao esforço, a face contorcida em uma careta diferente da usual. Sandor cavava.

O som o atingiu aos poucos, como um leve murmúrio de rio quando não se sabe ao certo o que se ouve de fato, até estar próximo o suficiente para reconhecer a linguagem das águas. Sandor sabia um pouco sobre a linguagem das águas, mas ele sabia mais sobre a linguagem das guerras.

Ele ouviu primeiro os cascos dos cavalos, retumbando sobre a terra. Os relinchos dos bichos domados, mas não dóceis. Garanhões de guerra. O ocasional tilintar de metal, se ele prestasse atenção. Sandor segurou firmemente a pá em suas mãos, os nós dos dedos brancos de expectativa e emoção. Ele correu, tão rápido quanto um manco poderia correr, em direção aos aposentos do Irmão Mais Velho.

Ele invadiu os aposentos, prestando pouca atenção as cortesias. Parou para limpar o suor que lhe turvava a visão, passando a manga da camisa grosseira sobre a testa, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava a coxa, esperando algum alívio para o fogo que ardia em seus músculos – Eles estão vindo.

O Irmão Mais Velho estava sentado em sua cadeira costumeira, em meio ao movimento de colocar uma colher recheada com uma sopa fumegante na boca. Ele descansou o talher no prato, afastando-o levemente e se recostou na cadeira antes de levantar o olhar para Sandor.

_ Quem está vindo, irmão Sandor?

_ A oeste. – Sandor apontou, como se o homem pudesse ver através das paredes – A guerra chegou até nós.

Alguns diriam que eles vinham enfrentando os resquícios das guerras nos Sete Reinos há muito tempo, Sandor sobretudo lidava com as consequências delas todos os dias, com seus companheiros cadavéricos. Mas agora a violência real parecia estar prestes a se abater sobre eles.

_ Quem está vindo, irmão Sandor? – o velho repetiu a pergunta.

_ Eu não sei. – o homem mais jovem anuviou ainda mais a expressão – Podem ser soldados desgarrados, podem ser homens das tribos, podem ser camponeses desesperados o suficiente para pegar em armas. _Eu não sei._

_ Então você também não sabe quais as verdadeiras motivações que os trazem aqui.

_Sangue_. – Sandor pensou – _Ouro. As bocetas virgens das Irmãs Silenciosas._ Ele não se atreveu a externar esses pensamentos, pois sempre que o fazia o Irmão Mais Velho o repreendia com a mesma autoridade com que o velho Duende volta e meia repreendia Joff. Com os mesmos resultados, aparentemente.

_ Velho, eu estou dizendo. Vivo com soldados desde o décimo primeiro dia do meu nome e tenho lutado contra um desde o quarto dia do meu nome. Eu sei do que estou falando. Se você tem alguma coisa valiosa é hora de armar alguns homens para protege-las.

_ Irmão, esses pensamentos que o trazem aqui hoje não são os resquícios do Cão vindo à tona? Ouvi o seu grito hoje pela manhã, voltaste a ter aqueles sonhos terríveis, não é?

Sandor rangeu os dentes. – Foda-se, isso não tem importância.

_ Mas é claro que tem. Eu sei irmão, você ainda sonha com seus dias de soldado, e esses sonhos não representam um pesadelo para você. Você deseja esses dias novamente, deseja o ódio e a violência e a matança. E quando a gente deseja demais uma coisa, de repente ela aparece em todo o lugar. Mesmo em uma ilha isolada de homens santos, que ninguém teria motivos para invadir.

_ Não venha me falar sobre as motivações em uma guerra, velho. Você que não sabe nada sobre isso.

_ E o que eu não sei irmão? O que eu não sei?

Sandor caminhou até onde o idoso estava, plantando as palmas das mãos de cada lado da mesa à qual ele se sentava e se inclinando para que seus narizes estivessem quase colados.

_ Você desconhece o desespero e a dor e a fome e o medo constante. Você que se isola nesse lugar de homens santos, desconhece que os homens enlouquecem quando se deparam com o Estranho, que sua face hedionda tira deles as ideias claras. Desconhece que durante um cerco um homem com fome o suficiente comeria os próprios dedos, apenas para não morrer. Eu sei quando a morte vem a cavalo e você faria bem em não duvidar de mim.

Havia intensidade naqueles olhos cinzentos e uma seriedade aterradora na face dele. Havia uma verdade crua e terrível em suas palavras. _Eu sei quando a morte vem a cavalo_. E não fora ele mesmo, durante muito tempo, a própria morte encarnada montada na besta negra, aterrorizado os sonhos mesmo do mais bravo dos homens? O Irmão Mais Velho ouviu as palavras que Sandor não dissera – _confie em mim_ – e depositou nele um pouco da fé que depositava em seus deuses. Afinal de contas ele sempre acreditou que não fora por acaso que tinha encontrado esse soldado moribundo à beira do Tridente. Sempre desconfiou que os deuses haviam guiado os passos que o levaram até ali e abençoado suas mãos enquanto o curava. Talvez o motivo tenha sido esse.

_ Toque o sino. – o velho murmurou.

_ É melhor não, não quero que saibam que perderam o elemento surpresa.

_ Então reúna os homens da maneira como puder.

Sandor saiu mancando da sala – Seria muito mais fácil se esses desgraçados estivessem autorizados ao menos a _falar_ uns com os outros.

No pátio ele agarrou o primeiro que passava pelo colarinho – Reúna os irmãos, depressa. Mande vir todos para a sala de ferramentas, imediatamente. Não me interessa como você vai fazer isso, mas faça rápido. Quebre a merda dos seus votos estúpidos, se for necessário.

* * *

A guerra chegou até eles e se foi, como um piscar de olhos. Eles não tinham muito e foram deixados com menos ainda. Roubaram sua comida, o pouco do ouro que tinham. Invadiram o septo e arrancaram das figuras sagradas qualquer parte que parecesse ter algum valor. As imagens estavam esparramadas em ruínas dentro do pequeno espaço, mas nada parecia mais quebrado do que o corpo velho e magro do Irmão Mais Velho.

Havia uma pequena faca em suas mãos ressequidas e sangue sobre a lâmina, mas não era uma arma de combate. Era algo que poderia ser encontrado na cozinha, feito para cortar carnes macias e não para perfurar armaduras e malha de ferro, e ainda, _ainda_ o velho senhor conseguira ferir alguém com ela, mas não antes que tivesse sido, ele mesmo, gravemente ferido. Sandor se ajoelhou ao lado dele e, gentilmente o firmou, impedindo que continuasse a deslizar pela parede, deixando um rastro vivo de sangue rubro na tinta desbotada.

_Uma vez, na batalha de Água Negra eu comandei os homens ameaçando-os de estuprar seus cadáveres caso eles morressem com a espada limpa. Merda, me alivia saber que não vou profanar o seu.

O velho tentou rir, mas fez uma careta no lugar e apertou mais uma vez a barriga sangrando. Ele morreria em breve.

_ Eu sabia que você nos tinha sido enviado por um motivo Sandor, mesmo quando se recusava a tomar os votos. Os Sete não lhe pouparam por nada. Você salvou todos nós.

Sandor pensou nos corpos espalhados pela Ilha, os irmãos que agonizavam sobre o chão frio, os tesouros roubados e seu próprio estado deplorável. – Está louco velho? Perdeu tanto sangue que se esvaíram também as ideias? Mais da metade dos seus irmãos está morto ou morrendo. Eu não salvei ninguém.

_ As irmãs...?

_ Algumas morreram, a maioria foi estuprada e largada para apodrecer no frio. Irmã Wylla está procurando por mais sobreviventes.

_ Então alguns... alguns sobreviveram. Teriam nos pegado completamente desprevenidos se não fosse por você, Sandor e estaríamos todos nós mortos agora.

_ Você estará em breve. – ele disse, observando o sangue encharcando as vestes simples do homem – Não sou nenhum Meistre, nem curandeiro, nem nada... Não sei como remendar suas tripas, como você fez comigo.

_ Não quero minhas tripas remendadas. Já vivi demais, chegou minha hora. Não posso mais guiar esses homens e esse lugar santo foi agora profanado. Não é seguro mais. Você tem que sair daqui irmão Sandor. Pegue o que puder, reúna os homens o melhor que conseguir e vá para um lugar seguro. Proteja as irmãs.

_ Estamos em guerra, velho. Não existem mais lugares seguros.

_ O Vale... a senhora Lysa sempre teve um pouco de apreço pelos devotos. Ela irá recebê-los, no vale. Tem uma obrigação para conosco.

_ A Senhora Lysa está morta. Quem comanda o Vale é o Mindinho e vou lhe dizer uma coisa, aquele monte de merda só tem obrigação para com seus próprios interesses. Não irão abrir o portão para nós, isso se conseguirmos sobreviver aos homens das montanhas.

_ É o único lugar para ondem podem ir. Tenha fé homem, tenha _fé._

Sandor olhou nos olhos castanhos e estranhamente vivos do homem que morria a sua frente. Pareceu-lhe que agora o Irmão Mais Velhos lhe pedia a tarefa mais impossível de todas. Ter fé. Se os tempos fossem outros ele teria rido na cara do velhote, mas ele devia alguma coisa aquele homem que salvara sua vida, mesmo que sua vida não valesse lá muita coisa.

_ Inferno sangrento. Muito bem, pegarei os que sobreviveram e os levarei até o vale. Se não morrermos no caminho os obrigarei rezar todas as noites pela misericórdia do Senhor Protetor do Vale, por mais inútil que isso seja.

_ Obrigada Sandor. Eu sempre soube que poderia confiar em você. Agora... a misericórdia, por favor.

* * *

Eram um bando de sete pessoas, esquálidas, esfomeadas e enregeladas quando chegaram ao Vale. O bando que deixou a ilha tinha cerca de vinte pessoas, mas algumas morreram pelo caminho, devido aos seus ferimentos. Um das Irmãs Silenciosas que sobreviveu a uma rodada de estupro enlouqueceu e amarrou-se a uma corda em uma árvore a beira da estrada enquanto estavam todos dormindo. Dois irmãos foram atacados por gatos-das-sombras enquanto tiravam agua do joelho no meio mata.

Eles foram abordados pelos Homens Queimados em seu caminho nas montanhas, e quanto Sandor considerava louco qualquer homem que se queimasse de propósito, o rosto queimado de Sandor pareceu suscitar um certo _respeito_ entre aqueles homens selvagens. De algum modo estranho e distorcido Sandor parecia-se com um deles, mais queimado que a maioria.

Eles aterrorizaram as irmãs, que se encolheram juntas tentando proteger umas às outras de um destino funesto, mas salvo o susto eles se limitaram a roubar-lhes o pouco de pão que tinham e o punhal de punho de osso com que Irmã Wylla tentou cortar um dos homens que se aproximou demais.

No fim restaram apenas sete. Três irmãs silenciosas, um novato que mal havia proferido seus votos, dois irmãos mais velhos com a estrela de sete pontas entalhadas em suas testas e Sandor.

Ele escondeu bem seu rosto queimado debaixo de supostas ataduras, que só parcialmente serviam para cobrir suas cicatrizes, havia um feito corte em seu rosto que precisava ser cuidado. Eles se aproximaram dos portões e os guardas surgiram, apontando-lhe as lanças e retirando flechas das aljavas.

_ O que querem?

_ Procuramos abrigo, sor. – crocitou Sandor, lembrando-se que todo homem se envaidecia de ser chamado de sor – Viemos da Ilha Silenciosa, onde fomos atacados por um bando que mais parecia os selvagens, sor. Nos deixaram com nada, mas a roupa do corpo e um pouco de pão bolorento e a esperança que o Vale nos abrigasse, em nome de todo o apego que Senhora Lysa tinha pelas Irmãs Silenciosas.

_ A Senhora Lysa está morta, homem. Não vai encontrar seu apego aqui mais.

_ Nós sabemos, sor. E oramos por sua alma abençoada. Como também oramos aos Sete pela proteção do Vale, sor e o Vale tem sido o único lugar que não foi tocado pela guerra. Mande uma mensagem ao Senhor Protetor e implore para que nos deixe entrar, em nome dos Sete.

Precisou a Sandor de toda a sua concentração para não misturar uns bons palavrões no meio do seu discurso, e muito mais de sua força de vontade para não mandar aqueles homens enfiarem suas lanças no cu, mas não era esperado que um homem santo maculasse sua língua com palavras de baixo calão e anos convivendo com o velho septão o haviam ensinado uma coisa ou duas sobre suas cortesias recitadas. Com um sobressalto ele percebeu que talvez estivesse ele se tornando o Passarinho.

_ Espere aqui.

O homem se afastou e falou alguma coisa para o sentinela que estava nas amuradas do portão e então voltou ao seu posto e continuou olhando-os severamente.

* * *

Mindinho estava nos Portões da Lua, onde a ação normalmente acontecia no Vale e assim estava Alayne. Ela havia crescido no Vale e longe das ameaças constantes do Rei Joffrey e de Cercei havia florescido melhor do que havia feito em Porto Real.

Estava mais alta, com os seios mais fartos saltando sobre o decote apertado do vestido, embora tentasse manter a modéstia. Os cabelos continuavam tingidos e escuros, mas caiam em cachos grossos sobre as costas, emoldurando sua pele alva. Mindinho tinha dificuldades em reter seus olhares de cobiça sobre a jovem que chamava de filha, dificuldades para manter seus olhos longe do decote que ela exibia enquanto se inclinava para servir aos homens do Vale um pouco de vinho quente temperado.

Estavam reunidos alguns homens, entre eles Nestor Royce, tratando dos assuntos do castelo, do próprio Vale, do inverno e da guerra. Alayne achava tudo um pouco tedioso e trocaria de bom grado a companhia atual pela afável Randa ou mesmo a taciturna Mya, mas Mindinho insistia que estivesse presente o máximo que pudesse, sob o pretexto de ajudar a servir os senhores, mas para que aprendesse o jogo. E ela tinha aprendido um bocado desde que chegara ali, embora não visse muito prazer em jogar.

Cercei havia lhe dito muitas luas atrás que a cortesia não era a única arma de uma mulher e Alayne havia descoberto que ela tinha razão. Era prometida a Harry, o Herdeiro e precisava de sua virgindade intacta para conseguir anular seu casamento com Tyrion, quando o dia para se revelar Sansa Stark chegasse, mas ela havia aprendido que as vezes um olhar, um toque casual, um vislumbre de pele e a promessa por mais faziam muitos homens perderem o juízo. Sendo a bastarda Alayne Stone ajudava bastante a desempenhar esse papel também.

Um jovem soldado entrou por uma porta lateral e veio sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido do Senhor Protetor dos Portões.

_ Algum problema? – perguntou Petyr.

_ Não, senhor. O rapaz vem informar que alguns irmãos da fé estão nos portões, pedindo abrigo. Parece que a Ilha foi atacada por violadores, mas eles conseguiram escapar e vieram ao vale.

_ O Vale não pode abrir suas portas para todos que vierem bater. Temos grandes quantidade de provisões, mas não durarão muito se começarmos a abrigar todos que querem se livrar da guerra.

_ Senhora Lysa tinha apreço pelos irmãos de fé, senhor Baelish. É uma grande ofensa aos Sete negar-lhes ajuda. – disse Royce.

_ Senhora Lysa também não estava disposta a arriscar as provisões de Senhor Robert por qualquer um, mesmo se fossem irmãos da fé. Diga-me rapaz, quantos estão a nossa porta?

_ Apenas sete, senhor. Quatro irmãos da fé e três irmãs silenciosas.

_ Sete, como o Guerreiro, o Pai, o Ferreiro, o Estranho, a Mãe, a Donzela e a Velha.

_ Conheço os Sete, senhor Royce.

_ Então não deveria ignorar esse presságio. O Vale não entrará em dificuldades por abrigar sete irmãos de fé, mas pode entrar em dificuldades por ignorar um presságio desses e invocar a ira dos Sete, que nos mantiveram a salvo até agora.

Mindinho pensou que os Sete tinham menos a ver com a segurança do Vale do que as grandes muralhas de montanhas que cercavam o castelo, mas não valia a pena brigar por coisa tão pouca. Tinham assuntos mais frementes em mãos.

_ Pois bem, abram os portões e forneçam a ajuda de que eles precisam. Que os Sete nos abençoe a todos.

Quando a reunião terminou Mindinho sabia que precisava verificar quem eram esses que tinham chegado ao Vale, mas estava cansado e como se tratava de pessoas sem importância ele não viu mal em relegar a tarefa a alguém.

_ Alayne, querida?

Estavam em seus aposentos, onde se sentia mais à vontade. Ninguém poderia recriminar a um pai por ficar a sós com sua amada filha. Ela ergueu os olhos de seu lugar do outro lado da mesa, Mindinho deu um tapinha no próprio joelho e ela entendeu a mensagem, deixando de lado o bordado ao qual se dedicava até então.

Ela veio se sentar em seu colo, como tantas vezes antes fizera. Ele se recordava como ela parecia horrorizada na primeira vez que a fizera se sentar assim, argumentando que nada tinha de errado em uma filha sentar-se no colo do pai. Ela sentou-se, dura como a pedra da montanha, as pequenas mãozinhas fechadas em punho. No ínicio ele apenas acariciou seu cabelo, deslizando os dedos pelas ondas grossas até acalmá-la, conversando com ela amenidades até que ela se sentisse segura.

Foi com o tempo que seus carinhos se tornaram ousados, foi aos poucos que suas mãos encontraram caminhos que ninguém jamais encontrara. Foi aos poucos que ela pareceu aceitar esses carinhos, mesmo que com certa relutância.

_ Vou protegê-la, minha Alayne. – ele sempre sussurrava – Como os nobres cavaleiros protegem as donzelas. Mas você deve me dar seu favor em troca, não deve? Exatamente como as donzelas.

Petyr deu uma olhadela em direção a porta, verificando que estava trancada e então começou inclinou-se para beijá-la. Um beijo longo e molhado, com sabor de menta.

_ Um dia será minha, minha senhora. Minha doce, doce Sansa, mas enquanto esse dia não chega tenho que me contentar com o que pode me dar de bom grado, não é?

_ Sim, Petyr. Sim. – Sansa suspirou, quando ele apertou seus seios por cima do corpete e massageou-os com as mãos. No início ela estava horrorizada com tais práticas. Não era certo, simplesmente não era certo. Nenhuma senhora solteira deveria se prestar a tais práticas, mas ela aprendeu depressa que quanto mais agradasse a Mindinho, mais fácil sua vida era. O que eram esses pequenos deslizes, perto de tudo o que já havia passado? As vezes os carinhos dele eram até agradáveis, embora ela aprendeu que devia demonstrar seu agrado mais do que realmente sentia. Ele ficava mais feliz assim. E ainda, ainda ele se contentava com seus carinhos atrevidos somente, deixando-a tão donzela como no dia que chegou ali, ainda que menos inocente.

Quando ele terminou, depois de plantar alguns beijos em seu pescoço ele fez sinal para que ela se levantasse – Seja uma boa menina Alayne e vá verificar os recém-chegados para mim, sim? Depois me diga o que acha deles.

_ Claro, Petyr. – ela se levantou, ajeitou o corpete e alisou as saias. Saiu do quarto carregando uma expressão suave e serena. Até o momento que encontrou seus convidados.

* * *

Os irmãos da fé haviam sido recebidos em uns quartos velhos, perto dos estábulos. Um corcel negro e bestial relinchava e escoiceava dentro de uma das baias, assustando as mulas de Mya. Ela olhou para a fera negra, mas essa não lhe trouxe recordação alguma.

_ Eles estão aí dentro, Gretel? – ela perguntou a uma serviçal, saindo de dentro do celeiro com uma pilha de faixas na mão.

_ Apenas os rapazes, Alayne. As irmãs silenciosas nós alojamos perto das cozinhas, pela decência. Eles viajaram juntos até aqui, mas não é decente que durmam sob o mesmo teto.

_ E como eles estão?

_ Demos leite de papoula para um dos irmãos, ele está dormindo agora, mas bem. Os outros dois estão usando a casa de banho nesse momento. Vim trocar as ataduras de um deles, que parece que foi ferido no rosto, mas ele não me deixou nem chegar perto. Disse que é sua penitência, que os Sete o guardem. Ele não parece muito bem e não tem o temperamento de um homem santo.

_ Obrigada Gretel, eu vou ter com ele.

Sansa entrou no quarto, frio e úmido. Um dos homens dormia em um colchão de palha, perto do fogo. A outra figura estava sentada em um banco de pedra, enrolando faixas de tecido grosseiro banhadas em vinho quente ao redor de um braço. O braço aparentemente intacto não parecia melhor que o ferido. A carne lisa e vermelha e queimada se estendia do pulso ao cotovelo, salvo uma estranha faixa de pele intacta e morena de onde brotavam pelos negros. Ela não podia ver muito do seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para baixo, os cabelos longos e lisos escondendo o que já não estava ocultado por uma grossa atadura do lado esquerdo do rosto.

_ Senhor? – ela chamou mansamente, mas ele continuou a enfaixar o braço sem olhá-la – Irmão? Eu sou Alayne, filha do Lorde Protetor do Vale e vim verifica-los.

Ele hesitou por um segundo e então olhou para cima, os olhos cinza encontrando os seus azuis. Ela viu a descrença nos olhos arregalados, mas não entendeu completamente até que ele pronunciou uma única palavra, uma pergunta.

_ _Passarinho?_


	3. Capitulo II - O passarinho engaiolado

**Disclaimer: **A saga As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo pertece a George R. R. Martim e seus parceiros comerciais, assim como a série Game of Thrones pertence a HBO. Nada do que você reconhece aqui me pertence e nenhum lucro foi obtido através dessa publicação.

**Nota: **Eu mesma revisei esse texto, leia por sua conta e risco! Um salve para Naaai Prince e Magma Igneus, que gentilmente deixaram seus comentários, incentivando-me a continuar a escrever essa fanfic. Espero que gostem, abraços!

* * *

**Capítulo II – O Passarinho engaiolado.**

_E perguntas que dor trago secreta_

_A roer minha alegria e juventude_

_E em vão procuras conhecer-me a angustia_

_Que nem tu tornarias menos rude?_

_A Inês – Lord Byron._

Ela deu um passo para trás, assustada. Não podia ser, não _podia_. Ela ouvira sobre a sua morte, o Cão Louco das Salinas. Ela lamentara silenciosamente e até oferecera uma prece aos Sete em seu nome. Não podia ser o Cão de Caça ali, na sua frente. Mas ninguém no mundo a chamava de Passarinho, ninguém exceto _ele._

_Roubou-me uma canção e um beijo e me deixou com apenas um manto ensanguentado.* _Sansa Stark havia guardado aquele manto, uma recordação funesta. Sansa Stark algumas vezes lembrara do Cão de Caça e suas terríveis cicatrizes. Mas não Alayne Stone.

_ Irmão? – ela tornou a perguntar, retomando a compostura – O senhor me ouviu bem? Sou Alayne, _Alayne Stone_ – ela reforçou – Vim ver como os senhores estão pass...

Ele se moveu rápido demais para um homem tão grande e logo estava no meio do aposento, ao lado dela segurando com força seu braço e roubando-lhe o fôlego. Seus olhos escuros como aço estudaram o rosto dela, cada polegada. Sua mão grande se ergueu para capturar uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos.

_ Inferno sangrento, é mesmo o Passarinho. Mudou as cores das penas, é verdade, mas não consegue enganar esse cão. Um cão sente o cheiro das mentiras, eu já lhe disse uma vez.

_Coisinha linda, e tão má, mentirosa. Um cão consegue farejar uma mentira, você sabe. Olhe em volta e dê uma cheirada. Aqui são todos mentirosos... e todos eles são melhores do que você.* - _ a lembrança se abateu sobre ela num rompante, as palavras que ele havia lhe dito no auge de sua embriaguez. Ele não estava bêbado agora.

_ Irmão... – ela ainda tentou, debilmente. _Pelos Sete, estou perdida._

_ Não sou um Irmão, assim como não sou nenhum Sor, nem Senhor. Nenhum título desses me serve, menina. Já devia ter-se acostumado com isso. O que é que San...

Ela levou rapidamente a mão na boca dele, calando-o. Sob seus dedos ela podia sentir a barba áspera, os lábios secos e rachados, seu hálito quente. Aquilo pareceu o surpreender.

_ Aqui não, sor... Clegane. – era a primeira vez que o tratava pelo nome, ainda que pelo nome de sua Casa e soou infinitamente estranho em seus lábios – Conversaremos mais tarde, se quiser. Mas não aqui... não agora, por favor.

Ele assentiu lentamente, seus olhos ainda devorando cada polegada do rosto dela, como se não acreditasse no que via. Ele a soltou lentamente. Sansa de repente se deu conta que era a única a segurá-lo, sua mão ainda repousada sobre os lábios cruéis. Ela se afastou alguns passos.

_ Vejo que está bem, _Irmão_, pela graça dos Sete que os trouxeram em segurança até aqui. O Senhor _Petyr Baelish _ficará satisfeito ao saber que estão sendo bem tratados. Eu devo me retirar agora. – ela esperava que ele havia entendido o recado.

Sansa encostou-se na parede do lado de fora, levando a mão ao coração, com as pernas bambas demais para dar mais um passo sequer. O que faria agora? Era a primeira vez que alguém a reconhecia e não sabia o que fazer. O certo seria correr a Petyr e lhe dizer que o Cão de Caça dos Lannister estava no Vale. Baelish sabia que ele poderia estragar tudo.

Ela sabia que Mindinho iria mandar matar o Cão. E ela hesitou... O Cão nunca a espancara, ele a salvara durante a revolta, lhe deu seu manto quando Joffrey a despiu perante a corte, roubou-lhe um beijo. Ela poderia carregar o peso de sua morte?

_Descubra o que um homem quer e então saberá como manipulá-lo._ – Mindinho a ensinara uma vez. O que um homem como o Cão de Caça iria querer? Sansa suspeitava que já sabia. E não era de todo ruim que ela encontrasse seus próprios aliados, afinal de contas era assim que se jogava o Jogo dos Tronos.

* * *

Ela titubeou, parada em frente ao espelho em seu quarto. Poderia ser tão ousada? Sansa tinha certeza de que essa sua empreitada era perigosa, o Cão era um homem perigoso, sua ira fazia homens feitos tremerem como rapazes verdes de verão. Haveria espaço para uma disputa? Se ela ousasse jogar com o Cão, seria esse um jogo justo? Ela acreditava que não.

O tempo havia cumprido sua promessa, transformando-a em uma mulher feita, em uma beleza que roubava fôlegos e despertava a inveja de senhoras com menores atributos. Sansa não desconhecia seus atrativos e sob a tutela de Petyr ela aprendeu a usá-los a seu favor, aprendeu finalmente o que Cersei certa vez lhe insinuara e que na época lhe causara tamanho estranhamento. Cortesias não eram as únicas armas de uma mulher.

Hoje ela se constrangia de sua ingenuidade, de sua fé cega... mesmo seu senso de honra parecia se envergar diante do peso das conquistas que apenas a manipulação certa dos egos frágeis que a cercavam poderia lhe proporcionar. Margaery, Cersei, as mulheres da corte... todas conheciam as regras do jogo e haviam escolhido deixá-la no escuro. Não há espaço para a lealdade cega e para o pudor, quando sopram os ventos do inverno. Não há espaço para a honra, quando se pretende sobreviver ao jogo... aqueles que escolhiam a honra, como seu pai, como Robb... viram seus dias se findarem mais rápido do que aqueles que ousaram percorrer caminhos mais escuros. Doía-lhe... _doía-lhe_ desistir dessa parte de si mesma, dos dias mais simples, dos sonhos dourados da infância... da inocência, mas era o que deveria ser feito se ela tinha intenção de sobreviver.

E preparando-se para a guerra, Sansa vestiu sua armadura. Uma armadura relativamente frágil, de fato. Não havia placas de aço ou cota de malha, mas tecidos esvoaçantes e perfumes inebriantes... Nada que a protegesse dos golpes afiados de uma espada, mas a arma que Sansa empunharia não servia para ferir os corpos, ela cortava fundo é verdade, mas atingia somente o coração, _confundia a mente... enfeitiçava os sentidos.¹_

Os corredores estavam vazios e silenciosos e Sansa rezava para não encontrar ninguém, para que Petyr não surgisse de repente e a obrigasse a despejar seus segredos. Ela mesma contaria a ele mais tarde, dependendo do que descobrisse com o Cão, havia decidido. Uma vela frágil tremeluzia a sua frente, iluminando parcamente o caminho. Procurou o quarto onde o havia encontrado na primeira vez, mas antes de chegar uma mão saiu das sombras e a agarrou.

_ Shhh, Passarinho. Sou eu. – a voz rouca do Cão raspou em sua orelha esquerda, o hálito quente causando-lhe cócegas. Um alivio estranho a atingiu, o mesmo sentimento que a atingira anos antes, quando se deparava com Sandor na volta de suas escapadelas ao Bosque Sagrado na Fortaleza Vermelha, algo em seu íntimo, que ela nunca tivera a curiosidade de se debruçar intuía desde àquela época: estava segura com ele.

_ Você me assustou, sor.

_ Hmm, continua um passarinho assustado, morrendo de medo do velho Cão de Caça?

Eles estavam muito perto, Sansa podia sentir o calor que emana do corpo grande do homem à sua frente. Essa parte do castelo estava mais fria do que ela teria imaginado, ela sentia seus mamilos se retesarem sob o corpete, os pelos dos braços se eriçarem e, de repente, ver-se cercada por aquele estranho homem foi quase... _reconfortante_. A luz fraca da vela emprestava um brilho alaranjado a face semicoberta do Cão, um brilho quase cruel aos seus olhos cinzentos. Ela temeu, por um segundo, que havia entrado naquele jogo sem uma ideia real da crueldade do seu oponente. Poderia ele ultrapassar essa barreira invisível que ela começava a construir como sua muralha? Seria ele o tipo de homem que sem pudor viola uma mulher? Ele morreria depois, ela tinha certeza. Petyr não descansaria até encontra-lo, mas ali, quase colada ao seu corpo grande e poderoso, Sansa não tinha certeza se ela poderia sobrevier a um ataque.

Esse pensamento sombrio, no entanto, durou apenas pelo tempo da batida do seu coração, porque ela viu, quase com assombro, o Cão se inclinar assim, poucos centímetros em direção ao seu pescoço, seus olhos fechados em concentração. Foi o súbito inspirar que ele deu que revelou a Sansa o que ele estava fazendo. _Ele está me cheirando?_ _Um cão _ \- ela pensou – _Um cão, de fato._

_ Sor? Eu não disponho de muito tempo e precisamos conversar.

_ Eu sei. Foi por isso que vim te esperar aqui fora. Os outros irmãos estão comigo no quarto, não achei que o Passarinho ia gostar de ser vista procurando pelo velho cão no meio da noite.

Ele estava certo. O irmão que havia ingerido uma dose quase cavalar de leite de papoula provavelmente ainda estaria desmaiado a essa hora, o que forneceria aos dois a privacidade adequada, mas com os outros irmãos dividindo o quarto isso se tornava inviável. Sansa parou um momento para pensar.

_ Venha comigo. – ela murmurou – E faça silêncio.

Ele, obediente como um cão, a seguiu pelos corredores escuros, iluminados apenas pela luz fraca da vela que ela carregava. Entraram em um cômodo quase vazio, que servia de quarto para alguns dos soldados de baixo nascimento do Vale, mas que estava em desuso então. Ela sabia que as vezes os homens se arrastavam até ali, com as empregadas da cozinha para algum divertimento, mas não hoje... _não hoje._

Ela cerrou a porta atrás de si, depois que os dois estavam dentro e ergueu a vela acima da cabeça. Avistou um toco de vela em cima do peitoril da janela e tratou de acendê-la. Não havia muita mobilha no quarto, só uma cama velha com um colchão malcheiroso e um pequeno banco.

_ Sente-se, Clegane.

Sansa viu o Cão mancar em direção a cama e lhe pareceu uma escolha acertada, pois o banquinho não teria conseguido manter o seu peso. Ela se perguntou à toa o que teria acontecido com ele.

_ Eu lhe trouxe um pouco de vinho e queijo. – ela aproximou-se com os embrulhos e mesmo na luz bruxuleante das velas viu os olhos dele vagarem sobre o decote avantajado. Ele ignorou o queijo, mas desarrolhou o odre com os dentes e tomou um longo gole, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Sansa conhecia bem esse olhar agora, conhecia sobre os desejos de um homem. Alarmou-a um pouco, estar sozinha com esse homem em um quarto escuro na parte vazia do castelo, mas parte dela sabia que ele não a machucaria. Ele nunca fez. O silêncio cresceu entre eles, denso e pesado.

_ Eu pensei que você havia morrido. Fico feliz em estar enganada. – ela começou, casualmente arrastando o banquinho frágil para um pouco mais perto de onde ele estava. Perto o suficiente para que ele a visse com clareza, toda ela.

Sandor bufou – Ainda uma coisinha mentirosa, pelo que eu vejo. Não precisa tentar me enganar com essas falsas cortesias. Você não está feliz... Ficou tão assustada quando me viu que parecia ter visto o próprio Estranho. Agora veio aqui para falar comigo. Uma coisa te concedo, é verdade... Passei a tarde toda esperando topar com um dos capangas do Mindinho, mas pelo visto não deve ter contado para ele que me viu. Porquê?

Sansa decidiu por contar uma meia verdade – Acaba de voltar do mundo dos mortos, sor. Não tenho certeza se estou disposta a enviá-lo para lá assim tão depressa. Assustei-me, é verdade, mas foi porque não esperava encontra-lo aqui e também porque... – seus grandes olhos azuis, ela teve certeza, continham apenas a fragilidade suficiente para fisga-lo – temi que pudesse entregar aos outros quem eu sou.

A primeiro movimento do jogo: deixe-o pensar que tem alguma vantagem. Deixe-o acreditar que ela depende, mesmo que um pouco, da misericórdia dele. A desconfiança no olhar dele amansou, só um pouquinho e Sansa comemorou mentalmente, ela estava ficando boa nisso.

_ E de que isso me valeria, eu te pergunto? Pareço acaso com algum eunuco, que porque perdeu o pau, vive de descobrir e espalhar os segredos da corte? – ele mesmo riu de sua piada, bebendo outro gole do vinho.

_ A rainha pagaria uma boa recompensa pela minha cabeça. Talvez até lhe concedesse perdão, por ter desertado na batalha.

Sansa quase se arrependeu por ter mencionado aquele dia fatídico, quando as chamas encheram a Fortaleza Vermelha com sua agourenta luminosidade verde, quando o cão bêbado e assustado veio lhe roubar uma canção. Hoje ela sabia qual canção ele foi buscar de verdade e se surpreendia que ele tivesse se contentado com o que ela havia lhe dado.

_ Cersei pode enfiar seu ouro e seu perdão no cu. Joff devia ter morrido queimado, isso sim era o fim que aquele merdinha merecia. Mas então, suponho que devo um brinde a você e ao seu marido, o Duende – ele ergueu o odre – _Regicidas._ Um traço de família, pelo que eu vejo.

É claro que a notícia do seu casamento com Tyrion havia chegado até ele, junto com os boatos que inundavam o reino acerca da morte de Joffrey. Quão irônico que os verdadeiros assassinos agora desfrutassem de lugar privilegiado na corte, enquanto Cersei perseguia inocentes. Sansa mediu o que contaria a ele, era necessário ganhar sua confiança, apesar de tudo.

– Me casei com o Lorde Tyrion, sim. Mas não tive participação na morte de Joffrey. Foi uma sorte que Petyr tenha me ajudado a escapar justamente durante o casamento, ou do contrário provavelmente já teriam me enforcado como cumplice de um crime do qual sou inocente.

_ Petyr. _Petyr_. – ele zombou - É assim que o trata agora? Nunca imaginei que o Mindinho fosse se interessar pelos restos do anão, mas então... – olhou-a longamente – quem realmente se importa?

Sansa não gostou da insinuação – Fiz o que tinha que fazer para sobreviver.

_ Sim, você fez. Ninguém esperava que fosse sobreviver a tanto, não depois de Joff. Mas parece que o Passarinho trocou de gaiola. E trocou suas cortesias por _outra coisa._

Havia alguma fúria no olhar dele e Sansa não havia esperado por isso. As palavras cruéis sim, mas não nesse sentido. Ela se sentiu mortificada, de repente muito descoberta sob o olhar desse homem.

_ Não é como você pensa. – ela se viu tentando argumentar.

_ Acho que não, acho que é exatamente como eu penso. Você saiu da cama do anão para cair na cama do Mindinho, é a verdade crua.

Oh, Sansa havia descoberto como os homens valorizavam a _virtude_ de uma mulher. Como ao mesmo tempo que procuravam corrompê-la, envaidecia-os pensar que eram os primeiros. Que eram tão sedutores e irresistíveis que haviam conseguido ultrapassar as barreiras que as Septãs tão fervorosamente tentavam incutir em suas pupilas. Petyr havia se envaidecido quando ela confessou (falsamente) que fora com ele que ela experimentara, pela primeira vez, a sensação de ser beijada. Orgulhava-o saber que ele e apenas _ele_ havia descoberto alguns segredos deliciosos de Sansa Stark. Ela imaginou que o Cão também se envaideceria, se algum dia fosse esse o caso.

_ Eu não me deito com ele. – ela tentou explicar. _Fique corada Sansa, fique corada!_ Ela tentou parecer envergonhada, humilhada. Seus olhos com um brilho de lágrimas não derramadas – Eu o beijo, as vezes – ela assumiu, porque o Cão não poderia ser tão obtuso a ponto de acreditar que o dono de bordel mais famoso de Westeros iria deixá-la completamente livre de suas garras – Mas é preciso manter a minha... a minha _honra intacta_ se eu quiser anular meu casamento com Lorde Tyrion.

_ Você está me dizendo que nenhum deles, mesmo quando era o seu direito, foderam você? Que homem de verdade resistiria a esse belo par de tetas, Passarinho? – ele riu, sua risada rouca e cruel, o vinho subindo rapidamente depois de um longo período de abstinência.

Sansa se encolheu no uso da palavra vulgar. Homens melhores talvez estivessem mais aptos a acreditar na honra de outros homens com mais facilidade. Mas esse era o Cão de Caça, e desde muito cedo ele já conhecia os monstros do mundo. – Você resistiu, naquela noite quando você veio ao meu quarto. Você sabe o que você queria fazer... – ela olhou para o chão, quase com temor e então, num ato de confiança e coragem ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele – Mas você me roubou apenas um beijo e uma canção diferente e depois foi embora.

Ela pareceu chocá-lo ao trazer essa lembrança à tona, aquele momento em que o Cão poderia tê-la arruinado para sempre. Ele estava tão _bêbado._ Teria ele guardado essa lembrança, do mesmo jeito que ela guardou? Se lembraria daquele beijo cruel e áspero? Das lágrimas que se misturavam com o sangue em seu rosto? Do cheiro de fumaça e vômito? Sansa se lembrava com clareza de cada detalhe, do seu aturdimento quando o Cão se inclinou em sua direção, colou seus lábios aos dela e depois foi embora num rompante, deixando-a com o gosto estranho de sangue e vinho na boca.

_Oh, ele se lembrava._ E mesmo agora essa lembrança lhe era custosa. Sansa era tão pequena debaixo do corpanzil dele e ainda assim, tão quente, tão macia. Como ele desejou poder se deleitar com as curvas dela, mas ela estava trêmula e tão, _tão _assustada. Seus olhos muito azuis arregalados de medo, custando a mirar seu rosto hediondo. Seu irmão o havia transformado em um monstro por fora, enfurecia-o que as pessoas tivessem medo e nojo apenas de _olhar_ para ele, mas olhavam e tocavam sem receio a pele sem mácula de monstros de verdade, como Gregor ou Joffrey. Naquela noite ele quase se tornou o monstro que todos achavam que ele era, mas algo o impediu. Ele nunca quis que Gregor completasse sua obra, sempre se recusou a ser como o irmão. Isso e o terror nos olhos dela, ele não suportaria.

As palavras do Irmão Mais Velho vieram a Sandor nesse momento – _Talvez algum dia você encontre essa garota outra vez, irmão. E talvez nesse dia você possa pedir a ela perdão pelo homem cruel que você foi, pelo que você quase fez. E talvez... talvez, quando ela lhe perdoar, você possa encontrar em seu coração espaço para perdoar a si mesmo._

Ele mirou o chão, sem coragem de encontrar os olhos dela, subitamente grato pelas bandagens que ainda envolviam seu rosto, certo que a visão de sua face horrenda a fariam menos benevolente – Não foi certo – ele disse bem baixinho e então pigarreou, tentando deixar a voz mais clara – o que eu quis fazer com você naquela noite. Eu estava bêbado e meio louco, por causa da merda do foto... E eu só pensava... Não que eu tivesse... Foda-se, Passarinho, eu não sei como fazer isso.

Ocorreu então a Sansa que essa era a tentativa atrapalhada de Sandor de se desculpar e uma partezinha quase extinta do seu coração se permitiu experimentar um arroubo de afeto por esse homem alquebrado na sua frente – Está tudo bem, eu não guardei mágoas daquele dia.

Sandor acenou e Sansa foi tomada pela súbita vontade de ver o rosto dele, o rosto dele inteiro – parte queimada e intacta, mas se conteve.

_ Você parece melhor, muito melhor do que em Porto Real – ele disse, finalmente erguendo o rosto para encará-la – É uma mulher agora, mas não confie que Mindinho vai se contentar com beijos para sempre. Nenhum homem se contentaria.

_ Eu não vou ficar com o Mindinho para sempre. Estou noiva. – ela contou, porque não era exatamente um segredo que ela estava comprometida com Harry, o Herdeiro – Bem, Alayne Stone está noiva.

Se Sandor não gostou de ouvir a notícia do seu noivado, ele disfarçou bem – E seu noivo não sabe quem é você de verdade.

_ Ainda não. – ela confessou – Não é seguro. Meu primo tem a saúde frágil e ficou ainda mais doente depois da morte da tia Lysa. Honestamente, eu não acho que ele vá chegar a idade adulta, mesmo com todos os nossos cuidados. Harry, meu noivo, é o herdeiro depois de Robert.

Novamente, Sansa não havia contado nada que fosse secreto. Tudo isso era de conhecimento geral, muito embora pudesse parecer um gesto de confiança para Sandor.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco – Suponho que depois de se casarem esse Harry vá viver apenas tempo suficiente para colocar um filho na sua barriga e então você terá o controle do Vale e... do Norte.

Ela se surpreendeu um pouco por ele ter juntado os pontos assim, tão rápido. Ela sabia que ele era um soldado competente, mas não pensava que fosse assim tão perspicaz.

_ E do Norte. – ela confirmou – Mindinho me prometeu que eu vou recuperar Winterfell.

_ Não vai ser fácil, principalmente se ele acha que Roose Bolton vai abrir mão facilmente do seu maior trunfo, mesmo com a falsa Arya.

_ Não, mas a minha pretensão é melhor do que a de Arya... Como você sabe que é uma falsa Arya? – novamente, Sansa se surpreendeu com esse homem. Como ele sabia que, lá longe no Norte, uma menina qualquer que fingia ser a filha mais nova de Eddard Stark havia se casado com o bastardo Bolton?

Sandor a olhou longamente – Porque eu estava com a verdadeira, quando chegou a notícia de que o bastardo tinha se casado.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em surpresa e ela levou a mão a garganta – Arya está viva?

_ Não sei se ela continua viva, Passarinho. Mas sim, ela estava bem viva da última vez que a vi. – ele disse, algo entre um estranho carinho e certo rancor.

_ Mas como? Como isso aconteceu? Todos pensam que ela está morta! Perdida entre os cadáveres no dia em que prenderam o senhor meu pai.

_ Devo a ela essa queimadura aqui. – ele ergueu o braço e arregaçou a manga, mostrando a Sansa queimadura que ela havia notado anteriormente – A ela e àquele idiota do Dondarrion. Ela era cativa dele quando os encontrei e eles roubaram o meu ouro. Então eu a raptei, para conseguir um resgate do seu irmão. Estive com ela nas Gêmeas, durante o Casamento Vermelho... Ia entregá-la a sua mãe e pegar o resgate, mas quando chegamos eles já tinham assassinado o seu irmão e a sua mãe. Ia vir para cá, no Vale, entregá-la a sua tia Lysa, mas fomos abatidos no meio do caminho por homens do meu irmão... Foi onde eu consegui isso – ele esfregou a perna aleijada – Nós saímos de lá, mas a ferida infeccionou e eu estava morrendo. Pedi a ela o dom da misericórdia, mas ela me deixou morrendo à beira do Tridente e foi embora. Não sei para onde a lobinha foi, não sei se morreu no caminho. Mas eu sei que eu a vi matando pelo menos dois homens adultos com as próprias mãos. Se eu tivesse que apostar, apostaria que ela está viva em algum lugar, esperando a hora certa de aparecer. Ela sabe se virar.

Sansa não sabia se conter de tanta alegria. Arya estava viva! Viva! Ela não estava mais sozinha. As lágrimas vieram sem que ela fosse capaz de conter, lágrimas de um choro mais sincero do que ela se lembrava de chorar há muito tempo. Ela viu surgir em seu campo de visão um quadrado simples de pano, um lenço que o Cão lhe oferecia, meio sem jeito. Ela riu em meios as lágrimas, recordando que o Cão parecia viver para lhe oferecer tecidos: um lenço, uma capa... Quão estranho que esse homem tão bruto podia se mostrar tão gentil as vezes. Ela aceitou o lenço e limpou com delicadeza suas lágrimas, tentando se recompor.

_Obrigada, sor. Você não faz ideia do quanto essa notícia me deixa feliz.

_ Não sou nenhum cavaleiro. – O cão resmungou, parecendo constrangido.

_Não_ – ela pensou – _Você nunca foi nenhum cavaleiro. E ainda assim consegue ser mais gentil que muitos deles. Que muitos lordes, que muitos reis._ Ainda tomada por essa felicidade, num súbito arroubo de imprudência Sansa se levantou de repente, fechando o espaço entre eles para depositar um beijo casto no rosto do Cão, quase uma donzela que oferece o seu favor ao seu campeão. Ela não soube dizer mais tarde se aquele gesto fora calculado ou espontâneo, mas mesmo no escuro do seu quarto ela ainda se sentia meio constrangida ao se lembrar de como se sentiu a pele dele sob seus lábios. Ela se afastou rapidamente, um pouco surpresa, um pouco encabulada.

_ Não precisa fazer isso. – ele disse, depois de um longo e desconfortável silêncio, sua mão pousada no lugar onde os lábios dela haviam tocado. Sandor ergueu o odre aos lábios e olhou-a com olhos insondáveis – Seja o que for que tenha aprendido com o Mindinho para agradecer um homem, não quero que faça comigo. Não precisa me beijar.

Sansa sentiu a face em chamas. Qualquer outro homem teria aceitado de bom grado aquele beijo casto, um sinal quase modesto de afeto depois do favor que ele havia lhe feito. Mas Sandor, que até poucos momentos atrás fora tão gentil lhe oferecendo o lenço, agora devolvia-lhe o beijo com um insulto.

_ Não... eu estava apenas feliz. Eu não quis te seduzir ou... ou usar qualquer coisa que o Mindinho tenha me ensinado. Eu só estava o agradecendo, sor, por ter me contado sobre a minha irmã. Eu sinto muito.

Um longo silêncio pairou entre eles, interrompido somente pelo barulho suave de Sandor engolindo com gosto outro gole de vinho. Ela estava quase se levantando quando ele tornou a falar.

– Que seja, Passarinho. Não importa. Vou embora assim que o dia raiar. Não precisa incomodar o _senhor seu pai_ com a notícia da minha estadia no Vale, não tenho pretensão de entregar seu segredo.

_ Eu não teria vindo se pensasse que você me entregaria.

Ele não se ofereceu para resgatá-la outra vez. Essa não era mais a mesma garota de Porto Real, a gaiola na qual o Mindinho a mantinha, embora oferecesse alguns riscos, era mais confortável do que a que tinha na corte, se ela não aceitara então, porque aceitaria agora? Ele assentiu solenemente, mas não disse nada.

_ Você mudou. – Ela constatou de repente, à guisa de despedida, encarando-o de frente.

Ele a encarou de volta e de repente notou também o que havia mudado nela. O que parecia tão fora do lugar na aparência do seu Passarinho. Com um sobressalto ele percebeu que fora isso que o atraiu o tempo todo, que a fazia parecer irresistível aos seus olhos, mesmo quando ela ainda era jovem demais. Não foi sua beleza que o atraiu. Foi a inocência. Foram os sonhos e canções que ele tanto tentou esmagar para que ela sobrevivesse. Ela sobreviveu de fato, mas ele lamentou a perda da inocência em seu olhar.

_ Você também mudou, Passarinho.

_ Eu sei. – ela disse tristemente – Eu sei. Mas não tanto quanto imagina.

_ É bom que tenha mudado. Não dá para viver nesse mundo e continuar a acreditar nesses contos de merda com que encheram sua cabeça quando você era criança. Mas ainda é uma tola se por um segundo qualquer acredita nas boas intenções do Mindinho, ele pode não ter assassinado o seu pai, mas garanto que se pudesse a mão dele também teria segurado aquela espada.

Sansa sentiu-se na obrigação de defender o homem que a havia livrado de Joffrey – Petyr não trairia meu pai, ele prometeu a minha mãe que o ajudaria e eu sei que ele a amava. Que homem quebraria uma promessa feita a mulher que ama?

_ Amava, é? Uma mulher viúva é mais fácil de levar para cama do que uma casada, se quer saber. Se acredita nas mentiras do Mindinho, não importa que lhe tenham crescido tetas menina, ainda é o estupido passarinho cantando suas canções em Porto Real. – Ele tomou outro gole do vinho.

Sansa confiava em Mindinho, apesar de tudo. Ele a havia livrado de um destino terrível em Porto Real, e mesmo com seus avanços indesejados, ela se sentia grata.

_ Você realmente acredita que Petyr teve alguma participação no que aconteceu com o meu pai?

_ Não sou um homem de segredos e tramoias, não tenho passarinhos sussurrando para mim como a Aranha. Mas u_m cão vai morrer por você, mas nunca mentir para você._* Tenha cuidado, Passarinho– ele disse, simplesmente.

_Tem olhos honestos_ \- ela pensou, ao encarar seus olhos cinzentos - _Olhos dos homens do Norte._ Havia algo ali, algo diferente. Ela não tinha certeza se gostava ou não, mas tinha certeza que a censura nos olhos dele lhe parecia pesada demais. Sandor se levantou num rompante e sem nenhum adeus foi embora mancando pelo corredor escuro.

* * *

Ela havia encontrado seu próprio quarto tão silencioso como quando saíra, com a benção dos Sete. Randa tinha o sono pesado e doses extras de vinho no jantar não a ajudavam a manter a vigília. Sansa não conseguiu dormir, remoendo em sua cabeça tudo o que sabia sobre Mindinho.

É possível que tenha traído seu pai? Ou o papel que ele dizia desempenhar era apenas uma tentativa de se resguardar? Ela tinha certeza que ele poderia ter feito isso, salvar a sua pele mesmo que para isso tivesse que condenar Lorde Eddard.

Ocorreu-lhe então uma lembrança tardia, sua tola tia Lysa, que tanto amava Lorde Petyr, confessando seus pecados antes de ser atirada sem nenhuma clemência pela Porta da Lua. Mindinho tramara a morte de Jon Arryn, tramara para que a senhora sua mãe acreditasse que os Lannister haviam feito isso. Poderia ter tramado a queda de Bran? A senhora sua mãe culpou os Lannister por isso e Lorde Tywin declarara guerra. Seu pai se indispôs com o rei e os Lannister e daí para frente tudo deu errado. A mão de Petyr estaria por trás desses acontecimentos? Seria ele um jogador tão audacioso, capaz de prever com exatidão os movimentos dos seus oponentes? Sansa sabia que ele era inteligente, perspicaz... Que mesmo nas circunstâncias mais inoportunas ou suspeitas ele havia conseguido se safar com maestria. Ela sabia que ele era paciente... não estava agora mesmo tramando conquistas que talvez lhe levariam anos para usufruir?

_Só amei uma mulher, garanto. Só Cat. _– a voz de Mindinho ressoou e ele empurrou Tia Lysa. _Uma mulher viúva é mais fácil de levar para cama do que uma casada, se quer saber. – _disse o Cão com sua voz rouca. E no entanto a Senhora Catelyn estava morta e Mindinho não poderia tê-la mais, mesmo se conseguisse o seu favor. _Mas ele tem você. Você que se parece tanto com ela. _– ela pensou e um sentimento de nojo e horror se instalou no fundo de suas entranhas.

Se Sansa algum dia sentiu algum deleite nos beijos mentolados de Mindinho, agora ela se envergonhou desse sentimento. Agora a perspectiva de ter os lábios dele sobre os dela outra vez a enchiam de repulsa.

Deitada na cama, ouvindo Randa ressonar levemente, Sansa se dedicou a pensar em suas opções, nos movimentos que poderia fazer e em suas consequências, tentando antecipar os movimentos dos oponentes. Em sua cabeça Sansa se imaginou num duelo de cyvasse, um jogo que ela não havia praticado muito na infância, embora conhecesse bem as regras. Lhe parecia apenas a licença poética adequada se imaginar jogando esse jogo complexo. Ela se lembrava de Sor Rodrik ensinando o jogo aos seus irmãos, de ver Robb e Jon entretidos algumas tardes, absolutamente concentrados nas peças. Sansa achava o jogo entediante, complexo demais para a sua cabecinha.

_Não se preocupe_. – Havia lhe garantido a Septã Mordanne, certa vez – _Não é necessário que as mulheres aprendam cyvasse. Isso é para os homens e suas guerras, para que aprendam sobre estratégia e estejam aptos a defender suas crianças e mulheres. Você não precisa disso, minha querida, o senhor seu pai vai lhe encontrar um marido adequado, um que tenha aprendido todas essas artes e que seja capaz de defende-la, caso chegue a hora._

Como ela estava errada. Todos os homens bons estavam mortos, não havia ninguém para defende-la agora. Sansa precisava aprender a proteger a si mesma e não havia sequer sido preparada para isso. _A cortesia é a arma de uma mulher._ Nem todas as cortesias do mundo haviam salvado Septã Mordanne, ou sua mãe... todas as suas cortesias não a haviam protegido de Joffrey. Alguma cortesia poderia salvá-la de Mindinho?

Sansa não era tola. Ela sabia que Mindinho eventualmente iria querer entrar em sua cama, se não fosse agora, quando seu manto de donzela precisava permanecer intacto, talvez depois da noite de núpcias com Harry. Talvez antes, se ele estivesse se sentindo particularmente imprudente, mesmo Harry não objetaria muito em se casar com uma mulher corrompida, se ela significasse a chave para o Norte.

E era isso que Sansa era para todos os seus pretendentes, a chave para o domínio do Norte, ela sabia disso agora. A ela só foi permitido ser noiva de um príncipe por causa do seu sobrenome. Stark, era isso que todos queriam. Quase ninguém se importava com a Sansa, todos se importavam com a mulher Stark.

Petyr podia bancar o homem apaixonado, mas ela duvidava que ele seria tão obsequioso se ela fosse uma qualquer. Ele podia invocar nela o espirito da mulher que ele amava e mesmo que seu amor por ela fosse verdadeiro, Sansa sabia que ele amava mais a si mesmo. Ela não podia ter certeza se ele traiu ou não Lorde Eddard, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele não hesitaria em fazê-lo. E a ela? Petyr a trairia alguma vez?

Se ela se rebelasse, se recusasse a casar-se com Harry, se recusasse a receber passivamente seus avanços inadequados... Ele continuaria a trata-la com afeto e cortesia? Ali ela estava totalmente dependente da benevolência dele, uma palavra em falso, um gesto descuidado e Petyr poderia entregá-la de bandeja aos seus inimigos, não poderia?

_Outro Cavaleiro._ – ela pensou – _Outro Cavaleiro de armadura dourada que se transforma em monstro. Eu não sou nenhum Cavaleiro. – _A voz do Cão ressoou forte em seus ouvidos, mesmo na escuridão do quarto. – _Podia mantê-la a salvo. Todos têm medo de mim. Ninguém voltaria a lhe fazer mal, caso contrário eu os mataria.*_

* * *

O dia ainda nem raiara. Os empregados estavam começando suas tarefas, nas cozinhas os fornos começavam a assar, mas os senhores do castelo continuavam adormecidos em suas camas quentes e macias. Sansa saiu apressada do seu quarto, depois de ficar acordada a noite toda, pensando febrilmente no que faria, qual seria seu próximo movimento. Decidira-se por um movimento arriscado, sem garantias, mas um movimento que talvez permitisse que ela estivesse no jogo por mais tempo. Encontrou-o nos estábulos, selando a besta negra que era o seu cavalo e suspirou de alívio – receava que ele já tivesse partido.

_ Eu aceitaria sua oferta dessa vez. – ela disse, cuidadosamente, à guisa de bom dia.

O Cão virou-se rapidamente, alarmado. Mas acalmou-se ao ver a moça esguia a sua frente. Ela tinha passado na cozinha e carregava alguns alimentos para entregar as irmãs silenciosas, seu pretexto para estar acordada a essa hora. _Ouvi dizer que elas madrugam em suas orações. Estão fracas e são mulheres santas, merecem um pouco de atenção._ Não era estranho, portanto, que trocasse algumas palavras com um dos Irmãos, perto dos estábulos.

_ Que oferta?

_ Você se ofereceu para me ajudar a fugir uma vez, lembra-se? Eu aceitaria se você me perguntasse agora.

Ele encarou-a longamente, estupefato. O que essa menina estava sugerindo? Ele faria isso? Uma coisa era ele escapulir sozinho, outra completamente diferente seria ele escapulir com Sansa Stark. Estariam atrás deles rapidamente, Mindinho jamais permitiria perder seu trunfo no Norte.

_ Diabos, menina... O que está me pedindo?

Sansa mordeu o lábio inferior... tão assustada, tão temerosa. _Tão tentadora._ Ela precisou esconder um ligeiro sorriso que teimou em aparecer quando ela viu o olhar do Cão cravado em sua boca.

_ O que você me disse ontem... Você estava certo. Lorde Baelish – ela evitou cuidadosamente chama-lo de Petyr – não é confiável. Ele me tirou de Porto Real é verdade, mas penso agora que ele sempre teve planos para mim. Esse casamento esteve armado o tempo todo... Ele até pode cumprir sua promessa de me levar para Winterfell, mas eu nunca teria o controle do Norte, nunca estaria segura de verdade. Eu pensei muito a noite toda, acho que sei como conseguir minha casa de volta sem a ajuda dele. Mas não posso fazer isso sozinha, não consigo. – ela piscou e uma gorda lágrima perolada rolou sobre a sua face rosada de frio - Foi um erro não ter aceitado sua oferta da primeira vez. Eu vejo isso agora.

Ele olhou para ela, medindo-a, duvidando – Isso é alguma armadilha?

_ Não, sor, eu juro. Só quero sair daqui, não quero mais nenhuma gaiola.

_ Como vamos passar pelos portões com você? Eu poderia passar sem problemas, mas a filha bastarda do senhor do Vale não tem essas regalias.

_ Eu tenho um plano, vai dar certo. Apenas espere mais um pouco. – ela sussurrou – Mindinho vai viajar hoje, se eu não me despedir dele ele vai saber que tem algo errado. Partimos depois, a ausência dele vai nos comprar um pouco de tempo, creio eu.

Sandor olhou para essa jovem mulher parada ao seu lado, implorando por ajuda. Essa linda mulher. Mesmo em seus sonhos mais ousados ela nunca teria de bom grado se juntado a ele, recorrido a ele para salvá-la. Algo em seu íntimo o alertou, apontou que havia muitas peças que não se encaixavam nessa estranha incógnita que havia se tornado Sansa Stark, mas outra parte dele estava mais que feliz em ignorar esse seu lado cuidadoso, uma parte que havia sobrevivido ao fogo, uma parte que ainda era um garotinho com sonhos de cavalaria – Muito bem.

Todo o ar que Sansa estava segurando escapou em um suspiro aliviado, ela ergueu a mão, equilibrando com cuidado a pesada bandeja, para dar um aperto firme e carinhoso no braço forte de Sandor, deixando escapar um sorriso quase secreto, seus olhos agradecidos encarando suavemente os dele - Basta ficar escondido então... já informei a ele sobre os Irmãos e não mencionei nada sobre você, mas ele o reconheceria se o visse, mesmo com as bandagens. Evite entrar no caminho dele que tudo ficará bem.

Sandor assentiu, o rosto severo – Veja se arranja um jeito de não acabarmos mortos. Porto Real eu conhecia bem... essa terra aqui que me é estranha.

_ Eu sei. Vai dar tudo certo, eu juro. Apenas seja um pouco mais paciente.

* * *

Sansa voltou com passos firmes em direção as cozinhas agora que a primeira parte do seu plano estava concluída. Os empregados, já atarefados com seus muitos afazeres, não repararam na estranha volta até os estábulos que a filha do Senhor Baelish dera para entregar uma refeição as irmãs, cujos quartos não eram muito distantes da cozinha e se algum reparou não fez questão de fazer notar essa estranheza.

Das três irmãs que chegaram ao Vale duas pareciam bem o suficiente, mas uma terceira parecia encarar suas últimas horas. O Meistre tinha tratado dela na noite anterior, mas sua condição não melhorara em nada. Ferira-se a caminho e agora ardia em febre e balbuciava palavras sem sentido. Suas irmãs de fé colocavam panos frescos em sua testa, tentando abrandar a febre, mas não adiantava. O fogo a consumia.

_ Terrível... terrível... Havia algo ali nos observando, eu senti... _eu senti. - _A mulher sussurrava e se debatia freneticamente, horrorizada. E a outra tentava acalmá-la com gestos.

_ Ela vai ficar bem? – Sansa perguntou, deixando a bandeja sobre uma mesinha e se aproximando. As irmãs olharam para ela com expressões confusas, uma delas simplesmente balançou a cabeça com veemência, apontando em direção ao céu e depois juntando as mãos em oração. Ela se lembrou que eram Irmãs Silenciosas, haviam feito um voto de silêncio.

_ Devia ter contado, menti a vida inteira para protege-lo, mas não posso morrer com essa mentira. Os Sete não me perdoariam. Preciso me confessar. – a Irmã enferma parecia alheia aos seus votos. Sua voz era rouca e pesada e parecia-lhe um esforço enorme falar.

Os olhos dela eram brilhantes e ardentes e Sansa sentiu pena da mulher, talvez alguma culpa por incluí-la nesse seu plano de fuga, o plano que a tiraria em segurança do Vale.

_ Você. – ela ordenou, apontando para a terceira irmã no quarto – Vá procurar nosso Septão. Ele deve ouvir suas confissões e acalmá-la na morte. E você – ela indicou a mulher que cuidava da enferma – Vá procurar o Meistre, talvez leite de papoula lhe conceda algum alívio. Ficarei aqui com ela até voltarem. – ela arrastou um banco até perto do leito da irmã e gentilmente tomou a mão dela na sua, consolando-a.

Bastou as irmãs se afastarem pela porta que Sansa, ainda que com gentileza, largou a mão da mulher, para procurar entre as trouxas que haviam trazido consigo da Ilha Silenciosa, pelas vestes das irmãs. Elas não haviam trazido muito, talvez pela pressa em escapar, talvez porque já não tivessem muitos pertences... Alguns vieram apenas com as roupas do corpo. Mas não fazia sentido deixar a Irmã Wylla completamente vestida e coberta em seu febril leito de morte e assim ela encontrou as vestes dela cuidadosamente descartadas em um canto. Estavam sujas e cheiravam a suor e doença, mas serviriam bem ao seu propósito. Não foi fácil dobrar as vestes cuidadosamente e escondê-las dentro das grossas roupas de baixo que Sansa havia escolhido vestir essa manhã, a todo momento ela olhava receosa para a porta, horrorizada com a possibilidade de alguém entrar e pegá-la em ato tão constrangedor, com as saias arguidas acima da cintura, roubando de uma moribunda. Graças ao Sete ela conseguiu sem nenhum grande transtorno e observando-se cuidadosamente concluiu que o volume da saia do seu vestido ocultava bem o fato de que havia algo além das suas roupas íntimas por baixo.

Sansa voltou para perto da irmã, finalmente livre para prestar atenção aos delírios que ela não cansava de entoar, quase em desespero. Ela mergulhou uma faixa de tecido na água fresca e gentilmente limpou a testa da irmã repleta de suor. O quarto tinha cheiro de morte.

_ Minha senhora Lyanna... – a mulher sussurrou, seus olhos arregalados mirando o teto e vendo coisas que já não estavam ali – Me perdoe... me perdoe. Não consegui salvá-la, não consegui.

_ Shhh... acalme-se... O alívio já vem.

_ NÃO VEM! – ela gritou – Não vem... O príncipe criado como um bastardo. Um bastardo... Não é certo... não é direito. E eu me calei... o senhor ordenou e eu calei minha boca e dei de mamar ao menino. Me perdoem Sete, mas menti por tempo demais.

_ Já passou, irmã. Já passou...

_ Eu não me deitei com ele... o menino não era meu. Era da Senhora Lyanna. Tirei o filho dela, tirei dele o direito de nascença... o principezinho. Não me deitei com Lorde Eddard... o menino não era meu...

O nome do pai trouxe a atenção de Sansa para os delírios da mulher. _Lorde Eddard... Senhora Lyanna..._ Poderia ser do seu pai e sua tia que a mulher estava falando?

_ Lorde Eddard? Lorde Eddard Stark? É dele que a senhora fala?

A mulher agarrou o pulso de Sansa com uma força impossível para alguém tão doente – Sim! O honroso Lorde Eddard... encontrou-nos naquele dia. A senhora Lyanna estava tão fraca, tão fraca... Não pude salvá-la, mas salvei o neném, ela implorou para que ele vivesse, para que fosse escondido do novo Rei. Lorde Stark, ele não queria... não sabia do amor deles, do casamento, mas prometeu a ela que cuidaria dele, sangue do seu sangue. Então ele pegou o príncipe Jon e me obrigou a falar que era seu bastardo. O filho de meu Senhor Rhaegar com sua amada Senhora Lyanna... o príncipe... o príncipe... virou um bastardo. E eu me calei. Eu me calei. Não contei do seu pecado... não contei a ninguém. Mas não posso morrer com isso, não posso! Os Sete não me aceitarão.

Sansa estava chocada. Aterrorizada. Havia alguma verdade nos delírios moribundos dessa senhora?

_ É verdade isso? Diga-me, é uma ordem.

_ Oh... é verdade. Ele queria que ela se casasse com o Rei... o que virou Rei Robert. Disse que ia contar ao mundo que o menino era de Rhaegar, como era certo. Como era direito. Mas então minha senhora desesperou-se... ela amava... amava o príncipe, se casara com ele. "Não vou me casar com Robert" ela disse "Ele não vai aceitar o meu filho" e ela estava morrendo, não poderia se casar mesmo se quisesse... "Prometa-me Ned" minha senhora disse "Prometa-me que não vai entregar Jon a Robert, prometa-me que não vai deixa-lo matar o meu filho" e ele prometeu. E o neném chorou e o Senhor o tirou de mim e olhou para ele e para sua cabecinha cheia de cachos negros e seus olhos escuros. "Ele é do sangue de Lyanna... não há nenhum traço dos Targaryen nele... Você vai dizer que ele é seu filho, está me ouvindo? Vai dizer que se deitou comigo e essa criança é meu bastardo. Ele estará a salvo assim." E foi o que eu disse... e os Sete me perdoem... foi o que eu fiz. E o pequeno príncipe virou um bastardo. Que os Sete me perdoem.

Sansa olhou descrente para a mulher, sem saber ao certo como encarar isso. Seu pai havia chegado a Winterfell com uma criança bastarda, seu meio-irmão Jon Snow, para a fúria da Senhora Catelyn. E a sombra da traição sempre pesou sobre o honroso Lorde Eddard Stark. Mas poderia ser pior? Ele aceitou a desonra de trair sua esposa para cumprir a promessa que fizera a irmã? Para proteger Jon?

Ninguém nunca soube quem era a mãe de Jon. Lorde Eddard nunca permitiu que se tocasse no assunto, mesmo Jon não sabia sequer o nome dela. Mas que motivos seu pai teria para manter isso secreto? A não ser que a verdade fosse amarga e terrível e perigosa... Como o relato dessa mulher.

Sansa olhou para ela horrorizada, sem ousar acreditar nesse relato que parecia tão fantástico e notou que a mão da mulher que prendia seu pulso afrouxara e pendia agora mole sobre a borda do colchão. Os olhos dela estavam baços, sem foco. Não viam mais nada. O Irmã finalmente confessara seu pecado e sentira-se livre para partir.

Delicadamente Sansa fechou os olhos dela, quase no mesmo instante que o Septão vinha adentrando apressado o quartinho. – É tarde demais – ela disse – É tarde demais.

Sansa se afastou com pressa, tentando colocar ordem em seus pensamentos. Tentando entender essa estranha reviravolta. Mas fazia sentido, _tanta coisa_ agora fazia sentido. Foi como se ela tivesse passado a vida inteira observando uma tapeçaria que contava a história da família Stark, sabendo o tempo todo que alguns detalhes foram propositalmente escondidos. O que ela descobrira, na verdade, é que não se tratava apenas de omissão. Lorde Eddard havia ele mesmo bordado uma história alternativa por cima da história verdadeira, escondido aos olhos de todos, mesmo do próprio rei ou da esposa, o seu maior segredo. E agora, com o relato perturbador dessa mulher – Wylla, era esse o nome dela? – Sansa havia descoberto um fio solto, que ao ser puxado não descosturava a tapeçaria, não abria nenhum buraco, mas revela por baixo uma história completamente diferente e que, ela percebia agora depois de vê-la pela primeira vez, era uma história muito, mas muito mais condizente do que aquela que havia ali antes. Era uma história terrível sim, mas infinitamente mais bonita. Era uma história que conciliava para sempre a imagem do honroso Lorde Eddard Stark, esse homem que havia desistido da própria honra para cumprir uma promessa a sua amada irmã. Sansa sabia, sabia bem nos seus ossos, que esse era o tipo de sacrifício que o seu pai teria feito.

_Meu pai protegeu Jon_. _Protegeu-o da ira de Robert. Rei Robert jamais permitiria que ele vivesse, não se ele fosse um Targaryen, seria uma lembrança ruim... um estorvo na sua pretensão ao trono. Que os Sete tenham piedade... meu meio-irmão Jon Snow é o último filho de Rhaegar Targaryen, é herdeiro do Trono de Ferro. ²_

* * *

Alayne beijou o senhor seu pai na bochecha antes de ele partir com seus homens do Vale, logo no início da tarde. Sansa sentiu um gosto amargo - _Eu sei o que você fez Mindinho, eu sei o que você tramou._ Mas ela sorriu e acenou para ele em sua despedida, desejando boa sorte em sua viagem e depois foi colocar o resto do seu plano em prática.

Ela juntou algumas joias que havia ganhado de Mindinho e surrupiou discretamente algumas das provisões que deveriam encher os alforjes dele, inclusive uma bolsa de veados ouro. Dos vestidos que pertenciam a tia deixou quase todos, mas levou alguns mais quentes e uma capa com forro de lã. Apenas um era um vestido fino, de seda cinza. Foi o primeiro que pediu a costureira para reformar, quando chegou ao Vale, saudosa que estava de vestir as cores de sua Casa. Mas Mindinho nunca a deixou usá-lo. Mas ele serviria agora... se tudo desse certo ela ia precisar dele.

Ela mesma levou alguns mantimentos para os homens santos reclusos sem seus quartos, ouvindo os servos murmurarem acerca dos cuidados que ela, _tão caridosamente_, dedicava aos servos do Sete que vieram se refugiar no Vale. Enrolado ao redor da caneca, que ela tomou o cuidado de entregar a Sandor, estavam as instruções acerca de sua fuga. Estava tudo pronto, eles só precisavam aguardar.

ESPAÇO

_ Você viu o _tamanho _daquele irmão? – Myranda perguntou, enquanto jantavam em seus aposentos – Aquele, todo enfaixado.

_ Eu notei. – disse Sansa, cuidadosamente – É muito alto.

_ E forte, parece um soldado. Me pergunto como é que foi se tornar um Irmão.

_ Teria que perguntar a ele.

_ Será que tem o rosto bonito? Ou será que tinha o rosto bonito, agora deve estar uma bagunça, para usar todas aquelas bandagens... mas será que foi bonito um dia? – essa mulher parecia sempre andar atrás de rostos bonitos para flertar, a viuvez a fazia cada vez mais desejosa de provar novas iguarias masculinas.

_Não. _– Sansa pensou –_ Seu irmão acabou com suas chances de ser bonito no dia que enfiou sua cabeça nas chamas. - _ Eu não sei, Randa. Vai ver que não, nunca vi um Irmão que fosse bonito.

Mas ela tentou imaginar... duas metades iguais no rosto de Sandor Clegane. Duas metades ilesas. _Um rosto feroz sim_ – ela decidiu – _Mas não bonito. Um rosto comum._

Myranda riu do seu comentário – Pois eu já vi. Ele era jovem e louro e forte. E tinha uns olhos azuis brilhantes. Será que os deuses me culpariam se ele quebrasse os seus votos e me levasse para a cama?

Sansa lançou-lhe um olhar de censura – Creio que os deuses o culpariam por quebrar os próprios votos. Mas culpariam você por permitir um homem na sua cama de solteira.

_ Ah, os Deuses devem ter mais preocupações do que prestar atenção em para quem eu abro as pernas. Uma mulher também tem o direito de ter o seu prazer.

_ Com o senhor seu marido, sim. – Sansa disse, lembrando das antigas lições da Septã Mordanne e tentando esquecer seus encontros com Mindinho.

_ Você não se casou ainda Alayne... mas quando se casar vai descobrir depressa que o senhor seu marido vai estar mais preocupado com o próprio prazer do que com o seu. Eles só vão subir em cima de você, meter algumas vezes e depois cair no sono. Nunca obtive prazer com o meu marido. Mas talvez Harry se mostre uma agradável surpresa, sim?

Sansa corou, mas permaneceu calada. Se tudo desse certo ela nunca descobriria quais surpresas Harry, o Herdeiro, poderia ou não revelar.

_ Mas acho que ele deve ser grande. – Randa continuou perdia em suas próprias ruminações, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo que levava o garfo a boca, mastigando pensativamente.

_ Harry? Bem, ele é alto, mas não é muito musculoso, aparentemente. Não sei se grande o descreveria bem.

Myranda riu com gosto, como se tivesse ouvido uma piada muito engraçada. Sansa apenas olhou-a sem entender.

_ Não estava falando do Harry, embora minha querida eu deva lhe dizer que mesmo alguns rapazes de baixa estatura conseguiram me surpreender nessa vida. Mas não, estava falando do irmão. Acho que ele deve ser grande.

_ Mas isso é bem mais que visível, Randa. Basta ter olhos e olhar para ele que se nota que é um homem grande.

A viúva olhou-a longamente, sua expressão algo entre a dúvida, a piedade e o divertimento - Ah... minha pobre e inocente Alayne. Você é muito recatada para uma bastarda. Eu não estou me referindo a estatura dele, estou falando de suas _partes de senhor._

Sansa engasgou, subitamente tomada por uma imagem mental não requisitada de Sandor Clegane vestido com as roupas do dia do seu nome. _Oh, Deuses..._ Ela sentiu um rubor subindo pelo seu pescoço, enquanto ouvia Randa rir histericamente e tentou retirar a todo custo aquela estranha imagem que sua mente havia projetado. Mas era difícil, era como pedir-se para não imaginar um lobo gigante rosa.

_ Myranda! – ela ralhou, esforçando-se para recuperar a compostura – Ele é um homem santo! Mesmo pensar em algo desse tipo é um pecado.

_ Ah, Alayne, você é tão puritana! – ela bebeu um gole de vinho, seus olhos atrevidos encarando-a sobre a borda do copo – Não acredito que nunca tenha pensado nessas coisas, nunca tenha tido algum tipo de curiosidade. Não digo pensar sobre o Irmão, eu não esperaria tanto... Mas vais se casar em breve, jura que nunca imaginou como será sua primeira noite com Harry?

Sansa desviou os olhos, modesta. O que a outra interpretou como uma confirmação. Não era verdade que ela era assim tão inocente quanto se fazia parecer, Baelish de muitos modos cuidara disso e ela mesma já tinha se permitido uma outra fantasia com o seu noivo, imaginando o que poderia ser diferente do que o que até então sentira ao ser tocada e beijada por Mindinho. Ela imaginou, com alguma satisfação perversa, a cara de espanto de Randa quando finalmente descobrissem que tanto ela quanto Sandor não estavam mais no Vale. Para uma mulher tão ousada, Sansa duvidava que Myranda alguma vez teria coragem para fugir com um quase desconhecido.

* * *

O dia ainda estava escuro quando Sansa encontrou-se com Sandor atrás dos estábulos. Ele já tinha selado seu cavalo e assustou-se quando ela apareceu vestida como Irmã Silenciosa.

_ Poderei cobrir o rosto assim e não precisarei falar, por causa dos meus votos. Creio que é a melhor chance de conseguirmos passar. Basta dizer-lhe que Irmã Wylla confiou-nos uma missão, que precisamos cumprir a promessa que ela fez aos Sete, para que sua boa alma possa descansar em paz. Os guardas não estão muito preocupados com quem _deixa _o Vale, não farão muitas perguntas. Creio que ficaremos bem.

_ Com a benção dos Sete. – Sandor disse, em tom de zombaria, fazendo o sinal da estrela de sete pontas, mas colocou-a em cima de Estranho e seguiu puxando as rédeas – Assim que estivermos fora da vista dos portões iremos cavalgar juntos, mas por enquanto sou um Irmão dos Sete e não seria decente dividir a cela com uma Irmã da Fé.

Sansa assentiu e apesar de toda a confiança que ela queria demonstrar em seu plano ela precisou cerrar os punhos para que Sandor não visse suas mãos tremerem em seu colo. Ela rezou enquanto ele a puxava em direção aos portões, rezou fervorosamente aos Deuses Velhos e aos Novos, a qualquer entidade que poderia ouvir suas preces, para que lhes fosse permitido atravessar em paz.

No fim, ela estava certa. O guarda cansado e sonolento, ansioso pela troca de turno, não estava muito preocupado com os Irmãos que pediam a travessia do Portão, sobretudo porque eles estavam deixando o Vale. Ao que lhe cabia, quanto menos bocas houvessem para o castelo alimentar no inverno que se aproximava, melhor era. Ele teria sido cuidadoso se por um momento sequer tivesse suspeitado que embaixo das vestes escondiam-se o Cão Louco das Salinas e a filha do seu Lorde Protetor. Lorde Baelish talvez tivesse ordenado algumas precauções extras, se alguma vez tivesse passado pela sua cabeça que Sansa Stark pudesse encontrar recursos suficientes para se arriscar a fugir de suas garras, ela não tinha mais ninguém, depois de tudo. No final, quem poderia mesmo adivinhar? Quem poderia ao menos suspeitar? Quem seria louco o suficiente para mesmo sonhar com os eventos que desencadearam nessa fuga?

Ninguém.

* * *

* Citações retiradas integralmente da obra de George R. R. Martim.

¹ - Se você achou esse trecho familiar e, como eu, também é um fã da saga Harry Potter, saiba que a inspiração veio diretamente das Masmorras de Hogwarts, especificamente da primeira aula de Poções ministrada por Snape, em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

² - Pode não parecer, sobretudo devido ao fato de eu estar postando agora, mas o trecho com a revelação da maternidade de Jon Snow foi escrito muito antes da exibição do episódio Os Ventos do Inverno, na sexta temporada da série produzida pela HBO. Assumo que inicialmente o relato da irmã Wylla era mais sombrio, com acontecimentos muito mais dramáticos do que os que agora estão descritos aqui, mas achei aquela cena tão linda, mas tão linda... que não resisti ao tentar reproduzi-la, mesmo que com alguns acréscimos importantes para o futuro dessa história. Também não sei se o Rhaegar de fato se casou com a Lyanna e transformar o Jon em um filho legitimo pode ser meio que fanservice sim, mas eu não tô nem aí... Jon domina meu coração e espero que ele seja o rei da porra toda.


End file.
